


i’m baby

by hibigfan



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Character Turned into a Baby, F/F, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibigfan/pseuds/hibigfan
Summary: “What do you mean you turned my girlfriend into a baby?”
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	i’m baby

**Author's Note:**

> this is a stupid idea that came to me in a dream. don’t expect it to make any sense

It was a beautiful day. 

The sun was high in the sky and the surf was great. Her day got better after hearing she was off because her professor had gotten caught in a meeting and would be unable to conduct a lecture. She had made plans to go to the beach and chill with her girl, not deal with… whatever it was that Jungeun said was going on.

“What do you mean you turned my girlfriend into a  _ baby _ ?” Sooyoung looked at the baby in a carrier strapped to the blonde’s chest. 

“I didn’t say it was me. I said-”

“Jungeun, I don’t care.” Sooyoung started, rubbing the area between her eyes. She should’ve brought her sunglasses with her, because there were tiny buckles on the baby’s shoes and they kept reflecting the sun into Sooyoung’s eyes every time she gave a little kick, which was quite often. She pointed at the tiny brunette. “Why are you saying that  _ that’s _ Jiwoo.” 

“Well, you know how Jinsol likes to experiment…” 

“Yes, Jungeun, but this is college. I was expecting it to be with other girls and not on some crazy ass science experiments.” Sooyoung whispered, keeping mindful of the baby the other girl was holding.

“Look, I’m not saying she did it on purpose, but ever since she’s been spending time with Vivi-”

“Vivi?!” Sooyoung hissed, and Jungeun began rocking the baby that started to fuss. “Vivi?” Sooyoung repeated softer. “Isn’t she the one that made a robot and let it take her place in economics for 3 weeks before it was discovered and almost got expelled?”

“No, I mean, yes. But it was a social experiment!”

Sooyoung looked at Jungeun in disbelief.

“Joohyun vouched for her so she got out of it.”

“Okay, fine.” Sooyoung rolled her eyes. Joohyun was one of Sooyoung’s mentors and she respected her, so if Joohyun vouched for Vivi, she was probably okay. “Then how did she end up like this.”

“Ah,” Jungeun scratched the back of her head. “I’m not actually sure.”

\--

Sooyoung bounced the baby (or Chuu as everyone else started to call her, after finding out it was Jiwoo’s nickname when Jungeun and her were kids) in her lap on the ratty old couch that she owned. Sooyoung, having been put on baby watch for the time being, brought Chuu back to her apartment after Jungeun had to leave to work out her summer internship plans with her advisor. 

She looked over at her other guest and found her snoozing on the second-hand recliner in the corner of the living room. Hyunjin had been asked (see: ordered) to come by because apparently she couldn’t be trusted to be left alone with a child. 

(“Last time you left my cousin at the park.” Jungeun stated. 

“They weren’t a baby though.”

“They were 8, Sooyoung.” 

“Okay, but they made a friend!”

“The lady who feeds the birds isn’t a friend!”

“Yuna was having  _ fun _ .”

“She’s  _ terrified  _ of birds!”

“No, she isn’t?” 

“She is because of that.”

“Oh, well look, I came back-”)

“Isn’t it crazy how she’s just so  _ calm _ right now?” Hyunjin opened one eye and raised an eyebrow. “I just mean that Jiwoo,  _ my _ Jiwoo, is so-”

“Loud?”

“Yeah, but Jiwoo, I mean, the baby is so quiet.” Sooyoung held the baby up closer to her face, as if to inspect her. “Is she real? I haven’t even smelled her fart or anything.”

“What the fuck, Sooyoung.”

“Hey!” Yves said, looking down at the baby that may or may not be baby Jiwoo. 

“Sorry-What the fuck,  _ unnie _ .”

“No, I’m saying you need to stop fucking cursing in front of the goddamn baby.”

“Huh, you just-”

“It’s not that fucking hard. Like damn, were you raised in a barn?”

“I mean, yeah, kinda.” Hyunjin was confused, unsure where Sooyoung was going with that statement. “You know my folks have a farm and I grew up there. But you keep-”

“Hyunjin, shush! Look at the baby, she’s laughing!” Sooyoung shook Chuu in her arms rapidly as she tried to get the baby to face Hyunjin. 

“Sooyoung! Don’t jerk her around like that, she’ll end up more messed up when she comes back.”

“Oh, my b, I just got a little excited.” Sooyoung adjusted Chuu in her arms so she was rocking her against her chest once more. “She’s so tiny and cute. I think I-Wait, what do you mean  _ more _ messed up?”

“Wow, lovely weather! Didn’t you say you wanted to hit the beach?” Hyunjin was quick to deflect.

“Hell yeah! Take the baby, Imma go change.” 

Sooyoung basically tossed Chuu at Hyunjin in her haste to run to her room. 

“Good thing your future girlfriend is an idiot and only cares about you and surfing.” Hyunjin booped Chuu’s nose. Chuu giggled. “The bad thing is it seems like baby you is in second place. Big you would not be happy.”

“Hyunjin!” Sooyoung called from the other room, as if hearing Hyunjin talk about her. 

“Yeah?” 

“Can you bring the baby over here? I miss her already.”

“Can you stop calling her ‘the baby’?”

“But she is one.”

Hyunjin shrugged, she didn’t care enough to argue and it was true. 

—

Jungeun had only been with Sooyoung and baby Chuu for a little over two hours and she already wanted to leave. 

“I’m breaking up with you.”

“Sooyoung!” Jungeun groaned. She and Hyunjin had swapped babysitting duties after the trio returned from the beach—Hyunjin claimed she would’ve stayed longer, but she had basketball practice that she couldn’t miss since there was a game that weekend. Jungeun wasn’t too sure about how truthful that statement was, one being the fact that she saw Doyeon, the team captain, walking into a Five Guys with Yoojung on her arm on the way here, and two because it was May and she didn’t think the basketball season lasted this long. But she wasn’t huge into sports so she was inclined to believe her. 

“She’s a  _ baby _ .”

“Jungeun, that’s  _ exactly _ why we need to break up.” Sooyoung held Chuu out for Jungeun to take. 

Jungeun ignored Sooyoung and rolled her eyes. Sooyoung wasn’t wrong, but there wasn’t much Chuu could do about the situation at the moment. “Okay, how about you just put your relationship on a temp hold until we bring her back. You guys were friends before, right?”

“I mean, yeah, but she’s a baby. You askin’ me to be friends with a baby?”

“No, I meant that you can still be around her and take care of her.” Then Jungeun made a face. “Like now, I think she pooped.”

“What? No, I’m not cleaning it.”

“Nose goes!”

“Jungeun, that’s not fair, I'm holding the baby I can’t do nose goes!”

“Too bad, you already lost.” Jungeun teased, a finger on her nose. Then Jungeun saw a look on Sooyoung’s face which meant the gears were spinning in her head, and that was never a good sign. “Oh, no-”

“Trust catch!” 

“Wha-SOOYOUNG!” Jungeun yelled out in panic, barely managing to catch Chuu. “You can’t just throw babies around like that!”

“Well, you caught her. And look, she’s having fun.” And sure enough, Chuu was giggling happily. “Here, throw her back. She likes it.”

“You’re crazy! I’m not throwing her. What if you drop her?” 

Sooyoung kept eye contact with Jungeun as she slowly moved a few steps to the right so she was next to the other side of the bed. She held up her hands as if ready to catch, clapped once, and gave Jungeun a nod. 

Jungeun looked down at Chuu then back to Sooyoung, then down at Chuu again. 

“Okay, wait. We have to change her first so there’s not a shit explosion everywhere.” 

Sooyoung, seemingly excited at the prospect of the new game, rushed to get the diaper bag. 

And that’s how Hyunjin found them a few minutes later, tossing Chuu lightly over the bed while she giggled loudly. 

“Hello??!” Sooyoung and Jungeun startled at the new voice, Sooyoung just barely managed to keep hold of Chuu after Jungeun’s toss. 

“Haha. Hey, Hyunjin.” Sooyoung replied after recovering. She used a hand to make Chuu wave at Hyunjin as she approached the bed. 

“I expect this from Sooyoung, but you, Jungeun?”

Sooyoung released Chuu’s arm and raised her hand. “Umm, I resent that.”

“Shut up.” Hyunjin and Jungeun immediately shut Sooyoung down. Sooyoung pouted. Hyunjin rolled her eyes.

“I already told you you’re gonna make her more messed up.”

“We’re being careful and tossing her over the bed.” Sooyoung replied at the same time Jungeun said, “Did you just say  _ more _ ?”

Hyunjin waved Jungeun away and looked to Sooyoung. “That doesn’t matter. She could still-”

“Catch!” Sooyoung suddenly tossed the baby. Hyunjin was surprised but was still able to catch Chuu thanks to her athletic prowess. 

Yves stared. 

Hyunjin stared. 

Jungeun stared and slowly raised her hands up in a catching position. 

“KIM HYUNJIN, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?”

Hyunjin dropped the baby on bed in surprise, and Chuu laughed, thinking it was all a game. 

“Heejin!” Hyunjin looked between the baby on the bed and her girlfriend standing by the door.    
“It’s Jungeun’s fault!” Hyunjin pointed at the blonde across from her. After all, she was the one to restart the game.

“No, no. It was Soo!” Jungeun immediately defended herself and pointed at Sooyoung who had just finished picking her nose. The girl in question quickly flicked it away now that attention was on her.

“Don’t blame me! You didn’t have to play along.”

“Y-yeah, but you were very convincing.” 

“I literally just  _ stood _ there.” 

“In a very convincing way!”

“Well, that doesn’t explain how Hyunjin started taking part.” 

The trio looked between each other and quickly began to argue over each other to prove their innocence. Then a whine erupted between them, causing the fighting to stop, and they all looked down as Chuu began to cry. 

Sooyoung quickly picked Chuu up and started to rock her back and forth. She whispered soothing words to help calm Chuu down and glared at everyone else as if she wasn’t part of the problem. 

Heejin scoffed in disgust. “Ugh, now it’s crying.”

And then it clicked between them. The forgotten, unspoken, but somehow agreed upon rule from all parties involved. 

_ Heejin was not to know what was going on. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i’m trying to actually plan out what direction i want this fic to go in, but i essentially have no clue. lol. 
> 
> either way, hope you enjoy so far!


End file.
